There is known a control apparatus for a vehicle, which is configured to implement an automatic parking control of the vehicle and to determine whether an automatic transmission should be shifted according to an operation of a manual shifting device by an operator of the vehicle in the process of the automatic parking control to a shift position for driving the vehicle in a direction opposite to a direction of movement during the automatic parking control. JP-5-272632A discloses an example of a vehicular control device, which is configured to establish an automatic parking control mode when the manual shifting device is operated to a parking position, and to shift the automatic transmission to a shift position selected by the manual shifting device where a foot brake is operated when the manual shifting device is operated from the parking position to the shift position in the process of the automatic parking control, or to continue the automatic parking control where the foot brake is not operated. This vehicular control device can prevent behaviors of the vehicle contrary to an intention of the vehicle operator in the event of an erroneous operation of the manual shifting device by the vehicle operator.